


Little Do They Know

by ebae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Babysitting, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grooming, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Mild Daddy Kink, Mr. Jenkins is 30, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pussy Spanking, Rosie is 12, Sex between Rosie and Alex, Sex between Rosie and Mr. Jenkins, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Throat Fucking, Voyeurism, alex is 12, bent over, community party, cum leaking, even though Rosie and Alex are both 12 and under the age of consent they do consent, face fucking, mentions of cheating, mild sir kink, no panties, rough pounding, sucking on ice lollies like a cock, there is no coersion, underskirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebae/pseuds/ebae
Summary: At a community party, Mr. Jenkins helps out his neighbour's daughter Rosie.Alex has found out their secret and, with his crush on Rosie, is conflicted with his feelings.UPDATE (26/03) - Now with a chapter featuring Rosie at 11 years old with Mr. JenkinsRequests accepted just leave a comment.
Relationships: Mr. Jenkins/Rosie, rosie/alex
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173





	1. Community Party - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone Pedophilia. This is a work of fiction. 
> 
> All characters are my own and not based on any real people or events. 
> 
> If you want more I welcome suggestions and constructive criticism.
> 
> Read the tags. If you are not comfortable with any of them then click away this is not the story for you.

The party was quite large, a community gathering, everyone coming together to get to know their neighbours and friends a little bit more and share some buffet food. 

Mr. Jenkins sat at a distant table with a plate of untouched food and a glass of water, his long finger tracing around the rim of it thoughtfully. He wasn’t oblivious to the few mothers, single women and even the odd bloke giving him the eye. Yes, Mr. Jenkins was quite the look for a thirty year old. Puberty had been kind to him indeed with his clear skin and his full head of hair that he had styled in a side parting. The glasses he wore were big and square that complemented his subtle jawline. But alas - what was pretty on the outside was certainly not pretty on the inside. 

He had a way with talking to people - Mr. Jenkins - the ability to fluster anyone he spoke to coming naturally to him. Maybe that was the reason he got away with half the things he did. Nobody would suspect a kind caring man like him. 

So there he sat at this distant table, glass of water barely passing his lips, eyeing the women and men alike just to make them feel acknowledged or even lusted for. Perhaps he just had a thing for being bad, if that wasn’t the understatement of the year, because fucking those wives and being their cheating outlet gave him just as much as a thrill as looking at the children. 

Perhaps the children thrilled him even more.

“I might just try my luck,” one mother said laughing to her other friends, purposefully quiet so none other than Mr. Jenkins would hear. 

He crossed one leg over the other lazily and gave the gaggle of women a glance, the hint of a daring raised eyebrow gracing his features. 

She held his eye contact whilst still talking to her friends all of them sensing the palpable tension, “It would be easy whilst the kids were at school and John away for work.”

Mr. Jenkins suddenly got up and walked over to the group as if he were going to walk past them, only stopping momentarily to murmur to her, “If you’re so bold, Mrs. Scott, then ask for what you want.” And with that he walked away leaving the group flustered with the taboo nature of the topic. 

He continued on his path to the toilets where he had spotted his favourite going.

“Hello Rosie,” He smiled softly to her in the secluded corridor. She had just been about to enter the toilets.

“Oh, hello Mr. Jenkins,” She smiled back, looking down shyly and putting a piece of her straight long blonde hair behind her ear. 

To Mr. Jenkins, she was gorgeous at the beautiful age of 12. The ripe age when any girl would be going through changes lead to questions and desires unanswered. 

“Shouldn’t you be at the party, Rosie?” He asked, walking closer to her.

Rosie could only look at him from underneath her eyelashes.

“You’re such a good girl, Rosie.” he stroked a hand through her hair lovingly, leaving it to settle at her waist. “Just our secret, yes?”

“Of course,” She smiled and looked up at him. “Will you… would you like to…”

Mr. Jenkins took pity on her and smiled seductively, opening the door to the private bathroom, “Well i suppose so since you have been such a good girl.”

Rosie grinned and went into the bathroom with Mr. Jenkins swiftly following behind her. 

They had done this before, Rosie knowing exactly what to do now as the movements came naturally to her. She reached under her dress to pull her tights down so they hung around her ankles and then lifted the back end of her dress so it laid flat on her back as she bent over. Using the closed toilet seat as a balance, she spread her legs giving Mr. Jenkins a view of her cute little girl panties that were tight up against her ass and pussy giving her a camel toe and accentuating the fullness of her pussy lips. Her smooth soft legs that were so delicate were open for display. 

The view shook Mr. Jenkins every time. Rosie was perfect and she liked it.

Smoothing a hand over her buttock and to her waist helping her stick her butt out more, Mr. Jenkins slid her panties off her. They stuck to her pussy, having been so moulded by her lips that they didn’t slip off as easily but when they did he saw the wetness in them. 

“What a good girl, all wet for me.” He said rubbing a finger over her pussy but not entering her. Not yet. “It must be so hard suddenly having all these urges and nobody to help or teach you about these sorts of things.”

“It is hard.” She mumbled, spreading her legs wider and leaning forward even more to give her neighbour the best view possible. 

With two hands he took her pussy lips either side and pulled them apart revealing the wet hole hidden inside. 

“I’m honoured to have been your first Rosie. You don’t know how special that is for me.” 

With quick deft movements, Mr. Jenkins unbuckled his belt and pulled out his hard cock giving it a quick pull and wetting it up with his saliva, sliding it along Rosie’s entrance.

He slid it in slowly, the tightness making them both gasp. At first he only went in a little sliding back and forth only an inch to get her ready and then easing it inside of her gradually.

She really was his favourite. 

Eventually he felt that Rosie was comfortable enough for him to start a slow thrust, reaching down to her clit to take some of the pressure away. 

Oh how he would love to mark her but he couldn’t. “Such a good girl Rosie taking all this cock. You love it don’t you.”

“Oh yes I really do,” She whined, loving how deep Mr. Jenkins was inside of her. 

With his other hand, Jenkins felt her tummy where the tip of his cock was just making a dent in her, before returning it to her waist to keep pounding her.

The wet slap of skin was utterly devastating to his ears; the noise alone turned him on. 

The walls around him were squeezing his cock and really who could blame her for coming so quickly, this was new to her and the feelings and sensations were overwhelming.

Naturally, Mr. Jenkins followed soon after. He thrust deeply as he came inside her making sure that it would all stay in for now until it eventually dripped out of her and into her panties, a thing she would most consciously be aware of, as she walked around the rest of the party. 

Mr. Jenkins pulled out slowly, getting some tissue to wipe his cock off and putting his lower half back in order. Only then did he tend to Rosie. He gave her butt cheek a tender kiss and pulled her pants back up along with her tights making sure not to put any ladders or holes in them before resuming her dress to its original state and giving the top of her head a quick kiss.

Rosie smiled as she turned around and hugged Mr. Jenkins, “thank you,” She murmured and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Little did they know… in his excitement Mr. Jenkins had forgotten to lock the door and so Alex, a boy in Rosie’s year, had seen the entire encounter.

Shocked to his core, Alex ran back into the main room feeling like he didn't need to pee any more, his cheeks red from something he didn’t know how to explain yet.


	2. Community Party - Part 2

Alex hadn’t told anyone about what he’d seen. The memory brought a flush to his face and a strange sensation to his groin.

He would wake up in the middle of the night. Hot and sweaty and flustered with a stiffness in his boxers and a feeling of dread in the back of his throat.

What exactly had he seen? The questions ran in circles around his mind keeping him up into the late hours of the night.

The whispered conversations between his classmates felt all too real to him now. The jokes about the websites where you could watch certain things and the talks about your willy and doing strange things late at night or in the morning. Using a sock or your own mouth and other things that his friends had mentioned that he had sort of ignored and pushed aside as jokes and nothing serious.

Well the seriousness was here now and it upset him. He was confused and curious and emotional. What had Mr. Jenkins been doing with Rosie? He was upset to find that deep down he sort of understood exactly what he had seen. Something forbidden and something he couldn’t just tell his mum.

Somehow, even without a plethora of knowledge, little Alex understood the secrecy here. The same secrecy his friends had about their activities and how they couldn’t tell anyone but each other in order to feel like they were all normal and not just a weirdo doing things they shouldn’t be doing. That way, at least if they all knew that they were all doing something and spoke about it jokingly, they felt as if what they were doing wasn’t something bad or strange.

And really it wasn’t. They were just growing up.

Too soon some might say but it was normal.

It wasn’t like Alex could just look up those sites anyway. The parental controls on his phone making him not even dare to try unless his parents found out.

The rest of his night was fitful and restless but soon it was morning and he had to face the situation of being in front of Rosie. A thing that, until now, did not have him nauseous and anxiety ridden but rather giddy and excited.

Yes, deep down he knew what he had seen.

What he had witnessed had not been too graphic in term of the fact that all he had seen was the back of Mr. Jenkins who had covered Rosie from view and that was it. What could not be covered up was the sounds and the noises.

Even just thinking about it brought back that same flush. Was it embarrassment? Was it excitement? Was it jealousy? He didn’t know. Perhaps it was a potent mixture of all three.

Alex had been told by his mum to go around to Mr. Jenkins house and give him some of her home cooking as a thank you for something or other that Alex didn’t care enough about.

Before he went, his grandma brought him to the side, “Be careful sweetie, don’t want you getting hurt.”

She said it in a way that shook Alex. Did she know what he had seen? She couldn’t possibly. Her tone though suggested that she was worried about something.

“Don’t be silly ma,” Alex’s mother said, “He’s just going to go and give these to Mr. Jenkins and then go around to play at Rosie’s house. And he’ll stay away from the road and look both ways before crossing.” She said to reassure herself and her mum, “Won't you, baby.” she turned to Alex.

“Yeah mum I will don’t worry,” He smiled to her and hugged her and his grandma before leaving and setting off to Mr. Jenkins house.

True to his word, he looked both ways before crossing any roads and stayed away from the road side of the pavement. Rather quicker than he had hoped he arrived at Mr. Jenkin’s house.

At least when he was finished he could rush over to Rosie’s house as she was only next door.

When Mr. Jenkins opened the door Alex froze. He couldn’t remember what he had brought or why he was there. All that came to mind was the sounds.

“What can I help you with Alex?” He smiled down at the boy. “You want to come inside for some juice? Something to eat, maybe?”

Alex nodded numbly but was shaken out of it once he saw Rosie sat at the kitchen table.

“Rosie? What are you doing here? I thought I was coming around to play at yours?” He asked

“Mum and Dad had to go out and Mr. J said he would watch over me whilst they were gone.” She replied easily, “What are you doing here?”

Alex looked down at the container of cookies, “Mum baked these for you Mr. Jenkins, to say thank you for something. I’m sorry but I forgot what it was on the way over.”

Mr. Jenkins just ruffled up his hair and took the container, “Aww, don’t worry about it kiddo, tell your mum I said thanks.”

He should have replied ‘will do’ or ‘it’s no problem’ or ‘i should be going now it was good seeing you’ but instead he spluttered.

“I saw you both.”

Rosie looked over to Mr. Jenkins, concern written clearly on her face.

The elder just raised an eyebrow, “Saw us?”

Alex swallowed and blushed, “at the party.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rosie murmured.

“In the bathroom.” Alex clarified.

The silence stretched on for a long time in the kitchen and Alex was damning himself for even mentioning it in the first place.

“And did you like what you saw?” Mr. Jenkins asked, bringing a gasp of shock from Rosie. That was _their_ secret and he had just openly admitted to it to none other than a classmate. A boy who was sure to spread rumours about them.

Alex looked down in shame. Had he liked it?

“I think he liked it, Rosie.” Mr. Jenkins answered for him, smirking.

Rosie came to stand near Alex, “You can’t tell anyone.”

“I wasn’t going to. I haven’t.” Alex shied away again. “I thought-”

They waited for him to answer but he never did.

“You can’t have seen anything. The door was closed.” Mr. Jenkins spoke softly. “Why are you so bothered?”

“The door wasn’t locked. I saw you through a gap. I didn’t see much but I heard-”

“You have a crush on me.” Rosie exclaimed softly, a sudden realisation. All the looks sent her way in class, little smiles, the play dates.

Mr. Jenkins tried to hide his amusement. A whole TV soap happening in school and being outed in his very kitchen.

Now blushing herself, Rosie suggested, “do you want to see?”

Alex’s head snapped up, “See what?”

The elder laughed, “Aww, he really is interested.”

“What if I show you?” Rosie whispered, taking Alex’s hand in hers and looking towards Mr. Jenkins.

“Be my guest,” he said and led the way to his bedroom.

Once there, Mr. Jenkins closed the curtains and put the lights on dim. Then sat in a chair facing the bed watching closely as Rosie sat on the end of the bed and Alex came in last.

“What do you want, Alex?” Mr. Jenkins asked when nobody did anything.

Fiddling with his hands he replied, asking Rosie, “Can- can I kiss you?”

“Yeah” She murmured, pulling him close.

Alex hesitated, giving the elder man a glance before turning his attention to Rosie.

The kiss was gentle and quick, merely a soft peck to the lips as normal first kisses usually are. Alex held onto Rosie’s hands even as they parted lips, cheeks flushed and hot as they looked each other in the eyes.

“Can I kiss you again?” Alex asked.

“Yes.” Rosie replied and this time the kiss lingered longer on their lips. It was more than anything she had ever done with Mr. Jenkins as she always kissed him on the cheek which was pretty ironic considering everything else she had done with him.

Their kiss was sloppy and wasn’t smooth at all, teeth clacking against each other as they clumsily deepened it and tried to work out how to move together. Pulling away, Rosie let go of Alex and moved further back onto the bed. Slowly she took her pants off and tossed them aside, opening her legs slowly for both of them to see.

Unaware to Alex, Mr. Jenkins had started stroking himself in the corner of the bedroom watching the two young children do things they really shouldn’t be doing at that age.

“Have you ever seen a pussy before Alex?” Mr. Jenkins asked.

Alex stared at Rosie’s open legs, “No, I haven’t.”

“Well take a good look dear boy.”

Alex crawled onto the bed cautiously and hesitantly took the edge of Rosie’s skirt and lifted it up. “Can I touch?”

“Yes,” Rosie whispered, her cheeks flushed with excitement and her legs shaking with anticipation.

Alex’s touches were gentle. First at the knee and then slowly towards the inner thigh making his way to that thing that Mr. Jenkins had called Rosie’s pussy. He didn’t know what he expected but definitely not for it to be wet.

“Oh.” He said in surprise and Rosie smiled at him.

“You should let me touch you,” Rosie said back, “If you want that is.”

There was a moment's hesitation until Alex agreed and let Rosie pull his trousers off along with his boxers. And Rosie didn’t know what she expected either. Alex’s cock was nothing like Mr. Jenkins’. It was small and soft and didn’t have any hair. She held it in her hand and noticed it getting a little firm but nonetheless still small in size.

“Do you want me to give you a blow job?” She asked innocently.

Blow job. He had heard that before from his friends.

“I don’t know.” He said, unsure. He wasn’t sure exactly what it meant so he didn’t know if he wanted that or not.

Mr. Jenkins moved in his seat, cock still in hand, “well you could always show him Rosie and if he doesn’t like it you don't have to do it anymore.” He suggested.

Alex nodded his head to that. The feeling of lips surrounding his willy made him so sensitive. His penis hardened up in her mouth like it had never really done before. New sensations enveloped him as he gave a little moan and thrust uncontrolled into Rosie’s mouth making her choke a little in surprise.

“I’m sorry!” He panicked, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don't worry” she smiled and went back down on his cock only pulling off to ask, “do you want to go inside of me?”

“I-inside of you?” Alex questioned, “Um, okay.”

Mr. Jenkins was getting a right viewing treat as he watched the two children get closer onto the bed. He was having a good time wanking himself off as he watched Alex slip inside of Rosie’s pussy.

“Oh my god,” Alex exclaimed as his cock entered her entirely, “Oh my god!” he repeated.

Mr. Jenkins felt like his aid was required when the boy just laid there, cock deep in Rosie, “Now just move your hips Alex and go in and out of her pussy.”

It goes without saying that Alex was eager to follow the instructions which lead to his rather abrupt and early orgasm.

Quite anti-climactic thought Rosie but didn’t say anything for not wanting to upset Alex.

The boy pulled out of her and rolled over on the bed to lay beside her. The poor girl looked over to Mr. Jenkins as if to say ‘can you make me feel good?’

The elder smirked ever so slightly as he made his way over to the bed, “Watch and learn child.”

Rosie gasped as the significantly larger cock entered her, reaching up to hold onto Mr. Jenkins as he began to pound into her with the sounds of sex filling the room in a familiar way. Alex watched them fuck right next to him with bated breath as the sounds filled his ears. Each thrust brought with it a slap of skin and the squelch of sweat, cum and Rosie’s wetness.

Just like that time in the bathroom, Alex not only heard but saw Rosie cum (another thing he’d heard in passing over his friend’s conversations) which was a sight to be seen.

Her mouth slack and wide open as beautiful moans escaped her, clinging onto Mr. Jenkins as if her life depended on it.

Shortly after the low grunt of Mr. Jenkins followed, cumming and emptying his balls inside that perfect pussy.

“Ahh,” Mr. Jenkins sighed, sated, “Playtime’s over.” He sighed again in bliss and laughed to himself in disbelief.

Even to his own standards of messed up this whole situation still had him thinking one thing.

_‘What the fuck.'_


	3. Hot Summer's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where Rosie is 11 and she goes around to Mr. Jenkins' house. It's a hot summer day and all she wants is a cold ice lolly ;)

One day, Rosie went over to Mr. Jenkins’ house to play. She gave some excuse to her mum but really no excuse was needed. Mr. Jenkins was a well loved man.

It was a hot summer day and she wore a cute checker yellow summer dress that was only just opaque enough. Just. You could see the flesh undertones of her skin through the fabric slightly.

She also wore some frilly lace ankle socks with little yellow ribbons on the outer side with her favourite pair of Velcro strap black shoes. 

The dress by now was getting a bit small for her but it was her favourite which is why her mother let her still wear it despite it hugging her a little too tightly and the hem ending mid thigh.

Rosie, age 11, was a summer child so it really was without a doubt the time that she shined the most. 

When Mr. Jenkins opened the door to Rosie; he wasn’t in the least surprised.

“Hello there, lovely,” He smiled and she smiled back as she bit her lip.

“Hi Mr. J. I was wondering if you had any ice lollies because it’s really hot.” She asked innocently.

Mr. Jenkins just smiled and opened the door wider so that she could enter, “I sure do sweetie.”

They walked over to the freezer where he offered her a variety of ice lollies and she chose a strawberry milk flavoured pop. She told Mr. Jenkins that orange ice lollies were her favourite and he duly noted that little fact. 

She took the unwrapped ice lolly and deliberately started licking it as she looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes in a way that he was growing accustomed to seeing.

Rosie wrapped her pouty lips around the lolly and visibly sucked on it, hollowing her cheeks as she put more of it into her mouth. The pair sat at the kitchen table; Rosie sucking on the ice lolly seductively, Mr. Jenkins watching her every move.

He couldn’t take his eyes from her as she tongued at the base of the lolly and licked all the way up it’s length. She was teasing him, the little slut, and she damn well knew it too.

They sat in silence until Rosie had eaten the entire lolly, lips sticky from the sweetness, she stood from her seat and went to put the lolly stick into the kitchen bin when she dropped it on the floor.

“Oops,” She said far too innocently, looking back at Mr. Jenkins before bending over and picking it up.

And damn that view.

The dirty little slut had no panties on.

Mr. Jenkins got an eyeful of her immature smooth pussy ready for the taking. 

He tutted at her as she stood up and left to sit on the living room sofa. “Come with me.”

Eagerly, she followed him and smiled innocently at him from underneath her eyelashes.

“Come here Rosie.” He demanded and she did as she was told. “Now,” He whispered, “What’s a sweet little girl like you doing without any panties on, eh? Being such a dirty little slut for all the older men to look at.”

She smirked, “Only you give me attention Mr. J. None of the boys do.”

“Well you’re still a dirty little girl that needs a punishment.” He uttered, leaning back on the sofa and tapping his thighs, “Bend over.”

She was still smirking even as she bent over his lap, bare arse hanging out from underneath her dress which had ridden up. None of the boys looked at her like Mr. Jenkins did; they were too immature. She made sure to give him an eyeful just like she knew he loved. 

Mr. Jenkins placed a tantalizing hand over the back of her thighs and she shivered as he worked it upwards, smoothing it over her bum cheeks. He dipped a finger down her crack to tease over her puckered hole before teasing those fingers over her pussy. 

“Such a dirty little girl,” He muttered and gave a quick spanking to the folds of her pussy. 

Rosie jumped as her legs twitched away from the slap but she couldn’t deny it felt good.

Mr. Jenkins slapped her pussy again before pushing his middle finger inside of her wet hole.

And really she couldn’t help moaning at the intrusion, spreading her legs ever so slightly as she bent over. The elder man curled his finger inside of her and fucked it deeper, the rest of his knuckled hand pounding the outside of her pussy and giving her a taste of what it would feel like when he would eventually pound her later to the point where his full heavy balls smacked against her immature, hairless pussy. The little girl arched her back as if to get his fingers in deeper.

He withdrew his fingers from her and gave her a hard spanking to her bum cheeks, “Stay still you little slut. Get on your knees,” He demanded.

Rosie slipped from his lap with ease and situated herself between his spread legs, hands tentatively holding his thighs as he pulled his hard cock free.

“What are you waiting for?” 

She set to work giving little licks to his cock and suckling on the tip. She felt like such a bad girl doing this to an adult. She damn well knew it was wrong and that she shouldn’t be doing it but she loved it. Rosie sucked particularly hard and, with the help of a hand behind her head, took more of his girthy length into her tight wet mouth. Gagging a little, she bobbed up and down making sure to keep her small teeth away from his sensitive cock. 

Mr. Jenkins quickly grew impatient at the slow sucks and took her head in both his hands, blonde locks in between his fingers, and began to fuck into her mouth himself. Rosie gagged as was to be expected but he powered on through, forcing his large cock into her mouth and down her throat. With every gag came a tight squeeze and contraction of her throat around his cock and it was bliss. Soon he was putting a lot more pressure on her head, taking the back of it to force it down as he rammed his cock inside of her throat. He could feel the wetness of her saliva dripping down onto his balls but he didn’t care. This little slut was gagging for it and that was all that mattered. He continued to force her head down until her tongue brushed against his balls and her nose was in his pubic hair. And damn he loved the feeling of stretching her throat out to accommodate his size. He loved feeling the bulge form in her throat every time he fucked it. 

Feeling himself coming to the edge, Mr. Jenkins removed his cock. Rosie gasped for air with tears down her face and drool dripping copiously from her chin. She was an utter mess and he loved it. 

There was a reason why Rosie was his favourite; she was perfect in every way.

Mr. Jenkins bent and gave a kiss to her forehead, smoothing down her hair and stroking her cheek. 

“You want to get fucked now, Rosie?” 

She smiled brightly and sighed, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl,” He praised and helped her to her feet in order to bend her over the arm of the sofa. 

He gently pushed her back down so that her ass stuck out and her pussy was on display. Raising her dress to fall on her back, Mr. Jenkins returned the favour and began to kiss and lick at her wet pussy. He took the plump folds into his mouth and sucked on them before tonguing at her hole and rubbing her little button clit. Soon she began to squirm under his ministrations and arched her back to him.

“You’ve been such a good girl, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.” She replied.

Mr. Jenkins took his dripping hard cock and nudged it between her pussy, fucking her thighs to begin with. It was clear though that Rosie wanted that cock deep inside of her as she impatiently wiggled her hips from side to side. Without further stalling, the elder pushed his cock past her opening and deep into her immature pussy. The slutty little moans this child could produce was really something else. 

He set to work thrusting forcefully into the child underneath him, a hand gently on the back of her neck that pushed her more over into the sofa. Mr. Jenkins felt the warmth of Rosie’s pussy clenching around him which only encouraged him to speed up. He slammed his hips into hers and watched as her small ass jiggled with the force. 

“What would your daddy say if you got pregnant, Rosie?” Mr. Jenkins sneered, “Would he think you were a slutty little girl? Would he want to fuck you himself? Would you moan out daddy as he fucked you sweetie?”

Rosie just moaned at the thought of using the word daddy and came as Mr. Jenkins drove his cock into her. When he came, Rosie almost felt the cum filling her up and thought about what she would do if she got pregnant. What would her daddy do? She panted and sighed as she came down from the high with Mr. Jenkins bent over her to kiss the top of her head, cock still firmly in place inside of her. 

And she didn’t have any panties on.

All day she would feel his cum dribble out of her and she loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked this additional chapter~ hope you enjoyed


End file.
